


Спутники только кажутся очень далекими

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В учебниках не пишут, что на самом деле у планеты Земля не один спутник. Немногим из ныне живущих известно о существовании другого. Сакамото Тацума – второй спутник Земли. История о выборе и его последствиях, цели и ее достижениях. Поверьте, запустить такого фееричного идиота в космос сложнее, чем может показаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спутники только кажутся очень далекими

— Можно легко представить Сакамото Тацуму, безуспешно пытающегося приударить за первой попавшейся девицей или же самозабвенно надирающегося в баре. Можно даже вообразить, что он в очередной раз во что-то вляпался, и его задницу мне опять нужно спасать… Но ты переплюнул сам себя, капитан.  
Это была Муцу. Конечно, кто же еще.  
Она, как обычно, поддерживала жесткий, назидательный тон, от которого Сакамото неизменно чувствовал себя виноватым. Его словно поймали за руку за каким-нибудь злостным преступлением. Так было всегда: Сакамото мог просто уютно лежать на диване и приходить в себя после попойки, а потом появлялась Муцу, смотрела на него своим фирменным уничтожающим взглядом, и все тут же менялось. В такие моменты Сакамото хотелось встать, поднять руки и добровольно сдаться в участок. А может, даже сделать харакири или посмотреть все сезоны Сейлор Мун.  
Но сейчас был особенный случай.  
— Мне ведь не стоит беспокоиться о твоем психическом состоянии больше обычного? — спросила она.  
Где-то в глубине души Сакамото ликовал: не каждый день он мог похвастаться тем, что видел выражение искреннего удивления на лице своего лейтенанта. И, на самом деле, он мог ее понять. Муцу тоже не каждый день могла похвастаться… ладно, приложить ладонь к лицу, обнаружив Сакамото не в привычных для него злачных местах, а копающим яму в какой-то глуши.  
Интуитивно Сакамото чувствовал, что если сейчас заржет, то немедленно огребет.  
Но он все-таки заржал. Никакого чувства самосохранения.  
Муцу всегда была скора на расправу, поэтому дальнейшие ее слова Сакамото слушал, пытаясь справиться с кровотечением из носа.  
— Мы искали тебя двое суток. Думали застать в каком-нибудь публичном доме, а не в этом богом забытом захолустье.  
— Ну, по правде говоря, я хотел сначала наведаться в один старый притон, но, кажется, они уже давно закрылись, — попытался как-то оправдаться Сакамото. Если это, конечно, можно отнести к оправданиям. Но Муцу хотя бы могла быть уверенной, что перед ней все еще старый-добрый Сакамото Тацума, ему не промыли мозг инопланетные создания и жизненные его ориентиры нисколько не изменились.  
— И что ты делаешь? Копаешь себе могилу?  
Сакамото задумчиво посмотрел на проделанную работу — раскопать еще на полметра вдоль, и можно правда опускать гроб. От этих мыслей стало как-то грустно.  
— Меня уже как-то хоронили заживо, — признался Сакамото и рассеянно почесал затылок. — Вернее, я думал, что меня похоронили заживо. На самом деле это был подвал, а я почему-то очнулся под лавкой и думал, что это крышка гроба! Ахаха!  
— Подвал? Звучит как начало яойной манги, — заметила Муцу.  
Сакамото решил не уточнять, откуда у нее такие познания. Пожалуй, это была его единственная хорошая мысль за сегодня.  
— Так получилось, — ответил он, неопределенно махнув рукой. — Без приключений покинуть в первый раз Землю мне не удалось.  
Муцу вздохнула — как казалось, обреченно.  
— Это произошло вскоре после того, как я попрощался с Кинтоки. Я направлялся прямиком в Эдо, но не успел уйти далеко. — Сакамото склонил голову чуть набок и постучал ребром ладони по шее. — Это был очень аккуратный удар. Когда я пришел в себя, меня окружала только темнота. Сначала я не понимал, где я и кто это сделал. Оставалось уповать только на то, что это сегунат.  
— Тебя искал кто-то еще?  
— У революционеров всегда было много врагов, — уклончиво ответил Сакамото. — В моем случае сегунат оказался бы просто милосерднее. Но, к сожалению, это были не люди правительства. Меня кинули в тот подвал мои собственные друзья, — он усмехнулся. — Им нужно было удостовериться, что я не загнусь один в черной пустоте космоса. Они называли это «тренировкой».  
— Я смотрю, ты любишь выбирать себе друзей со склонностью к садизму.  
В детстве Сакамото был неугомонным ребенком, которому временами требовался хороший пинок под зад. Просто для того, чтобы вовремя остановить. Прошло столько лет, но ровным счетом ничего не изменилось.  
Сейчас эту роль исполняла Муцу. Она хотела вернуть его на Кайентай и продолжить следовать графику, а не тратить время для выгодных сделок на игры в счастливого фермера. Славная, расчетливая Муцу. В какой-нибудь другой ситуации Сакамото и не подумал бы сопротивляться.  
— Знаешь, Муцу, — сказал он, — иногда я хочу вернуться обратно, чтобы снова мечтать о космосе. Глядя в ночное небо и слушая мерное дыхание Кинтоки, я испытывал странное чувство — словно еще чуть-чуть, и я оторвусь от земли. С того времени я оставил кое-что здесь. Кое-что очень важное.  
Муцу критично оглянулась вокруг и наверняка еще раз убедилась в безнадежности капитана. Та яма, у которой он застрял, была не единственной. Сакамото подступался к разным точкам, начинал копать, доходил до определенной глубины и понимал, что снова ошибся с местом. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он был тут в последний раз. На этом пустыре не сохранилось ни одного напоминания. Оставалось просто перекопать все в округе.  
— Наше дело не должно стоять на месте, — мрачно начала Муцу, скрестив руки на груди. Выглядело чертовски грозно. На секунду у Сакамото даже не осталось сомнений, что она готова вырубить его также, как и в его истории. — Когда мой отец отошел от дел и повесил на меня весь пиратский дивизион, он сказал, что никакой мужчина не застрахован от наступления кризиса среднего возраста досрочно.  
Сентиментальность никогда не брала Муцу, но Сакамото не придирался — он был согласен и на кризис среднего возраста. Не самое страшное и постыдное, через что приходилось пройти — один случай на тропической планетке среди обезьян был куда плачевнее.  
— У тебя есть время до вечера.  
— Я знал, что ты меня поддержишь! — широко улыбнулся Сакамото, глядя на удаляющуюся спину Муцу.  
Время до вечера — это пустяки, когда перед глазами непаханое поле. Сакамото засучил рукава и решил не упускать возможности. Земля поддавалась неохотно, копать было тяжело. Наверное, снова не то место. Но мысли Сакамото вертелись вокруг того подвала — это отвлекало от усталости. Его до сих пор удивляло, как Гинтоки мог попрощаться с ним всеми теми напутственными словами, а потом через пару часов поймать на дороге и так спокойно вырубить.  
— Никогда толком не понимал, что творится в голове у этого парня, — пробормотал Сакамото.  
В космическом пространстве конкуренты говорили, что, должно быть, лидер Кайентай продал душу какому-то демону ради успеха. В этом что-то было. Когда кто-то продавал душу демону, то становился на шаг впереди кого угодно, кроме того самого демона. Как и в случае с Гинтоки.  
Сакамото до сих пор ломал голову над тем, когда же его раскусили. Каким-то образом Гинтоки понял, что за его россказнями об огромном мире, новых звездах и галактиках, находящихся далеко за пределами Земли, лежит что-то еще. Полететь в космос было не просто мечтой. Вернее, не всегда было просто мечтой.  
В какой-то момент Гинтоки догадался, что Сакамото Тацума готовился совершить побег.

 

_Два или три года назад_

 

Стоило забрать у человека зрение, как у него обострялись другие органы чувств. В темноте подвала Сакамото был все равно что слепой, но не сказать, чтобы он пребывал в восторге от подобной компенсации. Очень скоро ему захотелось отказаться от еще чего-нибудь. Например, от чувствительности тела. Все потому, что Сакамото быстро понял: он тут не один.  
Эти существа были, казалось, повсюду. Стоило сделать один лишний шаг, коснуться пола, стены или лавки — единственного предмета мебели здесь — и риск нащупать под пальцами что-то маленькое и шевелящееся возрастал до стопроцентного. Иногда они и сами приходили, заползали под одежду, где было теплее. Сакамото не хотел думать о том, сколько у них лапок. Каждый раз он вздрагивал, ощущая их на себе, пытался стряхнуть, зачем-то порывался бежать. В худшем случае он наталкивался на стену — ориентация в пространстве, даже если оно всего метров пять на пять, у него была откровенно печальной.  
Если удавалось забыть про членистоногих соседей, то оставались доносившиеся сверху звуки музыки и пьяного смеха. Конечно, всегда можно было заткнуть уши, но заглушить чувство зависти и несправедливости нельзя было так же просто. Люди наверху пили и веселились.  
— Зачем? — как-то тихо спросил Сакамото, а потом нелепо взвизгнул, когда на нос упало очередное насекомое.  
Он принял это как знак: здесь не любили глупых вопросов.  
Больше всего его волновало, когда все это кончится. Определить, сколько времени прошло, было сложно. Сначала он пробовал считать по тому, как часто ему приносят еду, но этот вариант отпал сам собой. В нем не было никакой системы — иногда о нем попросту забывали. Поэтому Сакамото использовал старое и проверенное «когда встал, тогда и утро». Не самый подходящий способ, но это хотя бы спасало от скуки.  
Сакамото готов был подождать еще пару недель, прежде чем начинать придумывать себе друзей. Но спасительный люк на потолке открылся раньше — свет залил темное помещение, спугнув всех насекомых, а Сакамото потянулся к нему, щуря глаза. Долгожданное спасение наступило. Он нащупал веревочную лестницу, кое-как взобрался наверх и схватился за протянутую ему руку. С некоторым разочарованием Сакамото понял, что его спасителем оказался никто иной, как Кацура.  
Они стояли в коридоре. Когда глаза привыкли, свет уже перестал казаться таким ярким. Мимо них проплыла пара — мужчина просто равнодушно отвернулся, а девушка вздрогнула и придвинулась ближе к своему кавалеру.  
— Тут какой-то бомж! — с отвращением сказала она.  
Кацура немедленно возмутился:  
— Я не бомж, я Ка…  
— Она про меня, — успокоил его Сакамото.  
Они двинулись в противоположную сторону от парочки, стараясь держаться в тени. Судя по интерьеру, заведение было если не богатым, то очень ухоженным. В нем витала какая-то знакомая, практически родная атмосфера. Но когда Сакамото случайно увидел свое отражение в зеркале, он понял, что реакция той девушки даже еще очень мягкая. Если им с Кацурой не нужно было скрываться, как революционерам, то стоило сделать это хотя бы из сострадания к другим людям. Выглядел Сакамото откровенно хреново.  
Кацура вывел его к ванным комнатам.  
— Сделай с собой, — он красноречиво посмотрел на Сакамото, — что-нибудь.  
Существовали пределы того, насколько можно выглядеть запущенным. Сакамото миновал эти границы со скоростью, с какой корабли аманто покидали земную атмосферу. Он печально посмотрел на бритву, думая, что для его отросшей бороды нужен тесак побольше. Как минимум, Зангецу.  
Но приходилось обходиться тем, что есть.  
Процесс восстановления образа приличного человека был долгим — за это время Сакамото успел изучить все этикетки различных бутылочек, расставленных на полках. Было очевидно, что в основном это место предназначалось для женщин. В конце концов, он — Сакамото Тацума, он чаще других светился в подобных заведениях. Нетрудно было опознать его даже по той характерной парочке, которую они встретили в коридоре.  
Сакамото рассмеялся: они додумались запрятать его в публичный дом — первое место, в котором его стоило искать. Наверное, правильно говорили, что если нужно что-то спрятать, стоит это оставить на самом виду.  
Вытирая голову, он бездумно уставился в одну точку, улыбаясь самому себе. Перед глазами расплывался пестрый ворох ткани. Орнамент рисунка на ней привлекал внимание, и Сакамото даже на мгновение задумался, сколько такой мог бы стоить, как вдруг замер. Он больше не улыбался.  
Ворох ткани явно был женским кимоно.  
В голове наступала пугающая ясность.  
В этот же момент зашел Кацура.  
— Нет. — Сакамото бросил на него беспомощный взгляд. — Ну нет, не может быть.  
— Я подобрал тебе одежду. Ты ведь любишь синий?  
— И птичек я тоже люблю, — тупо подтвердил он, разглядывая кимоно. — Но это как-то уже…  
— Для человека, которого собираются казнить, ты позволяешь себе слишком много недовольства, — прервал его Кацура.  
Конечно, Сакамото догадался, что решение остановить его на пути к Эдо и посадить в подвал было не прелюдией к прощальной вечеринке. Просто где-то он серьезно просчитался, и все всплыло на поверхность. Наверняка в городе на каждом углу уже висят листовки с его фотографией и весомым вознаграждением. Сакамото, разумеется, любопытно было посмотреть, каким его могли изобразить, но все это того не стоило. Гораздо важнее то, что у него в очередной раз не получилось не втягивать никого в неприятности.  
— Ахаха! Не этого хотела для меня моя матушка, — кисло заметил Сакамото, пытаясь разобраться с кимоно.  
К его удивлению, Кацура пришел на помощь, как только заметил, что тот не в состоянии отличить зад от переда — в основном Сакамото раздевал девушек, а не одевал их. Действовал Кацура ловко и быстро, Сакамото стало даже как-то стыдно — из всей четверки тот таскался по публичным домам реже всех. Кто-то всерьез полагал, что Кацура Котаро до сих пор вовсе не попрощался с девственностью. Но, глядя, как тот справляется с женской одеждой, Сакамото проникался едва ли не завистью — это либо большой опыт, либо врожденный талант.  
Он успел только промычать, когда осмотрел себя с ног до головы, а Кацура уже предусмотрительно скатывал вату. Кажется, размер новой груди Сакамото метил на уютный третий.  
— Пять минут.  
— Что?  
Сосредоточенный на вопросе симметрии, Кацура даже не сразу понял, что к нему вообще обращались.  
Сакамото широко улыбнулся и выставил вперед пятерню.  
— Пять минут, — повторил он. — Когда я увидел тебя впервые, то подумал: «С этим парнем нам потребуется пять минут, чтобы стать друзьями».  
Кацура только нахмурился и ничего не ответил.  
Но Сакамото, сидя в том подвале, очень хорошо понял одну вещь: он все же будет скучать по этим придуркам.

 

Теперь он был женщиной, и его звали Тацуко-чан. Работать гейшей было забавно, хоть и сложно. Сакамото даже почти научился не ржать как скотина, а томно хихикать. По части церемоний и поддержания разговора с клиентами он проявлял себя уже с лучшей стороны — это занятие, по сути, мало отличалось от торгового ремесла. Основной работой Сакамото и так всегда было заговаривать другим зубы. Правда, приходилось постоянно повторять про себя: «я девушка, я девушка, я девушка» — от этих мыслей становилось несколько неловко, Сакамото все больше опасался привыкнуть.  
Но, если совсем честно, было немного обидно — отдувался за все только один Сакамото. Кацуру никто не заставлял переодеваться в женщину и обсуживать клиентов, он находился тут как раз на правах последнего. А Сакамото все больше приближался к позиции феминизма.  
Но он не жаловался, нет. В его положении глупо жаловаться. Глупо жаловаться и глупо о чем-то спрашивать — даже информацию о том, сколько он пробыл в подвале, Сакамото получил через выставленный ему счет: «Неделя проживания в номере со всеми удобствами, питанием и живой музыкой». К какой категории относились членистоногие друзья, выяснять не хотелось.  
Оплата счета, разумеется, предполагала работу на заведение.  
Сакамото сидел в комнате, готовясь к приему очередного клиента. Не сказать, что он был популярен — никто из тех, кто его выбирал, не возвращался повторно. Говорили, что в Тацуко-чан недостаточно женственности. Интересно, с чего бы?  
— Зато я хороший собеседник, — буркнул Сакамото. — И вообще, всего за восемь дней работы…  
— Тацуко-чан ждет вас здесь, господин, — послышалось снаружи.  
Сакамото немедленно подтянулся, выровнял осанку и смиренно склонил голову, прикрыв глаза. Последние «я девушка, я девушка, я девушка» в его голове прозвучали особенно убедительно — он чувствовал, что справится. Дверь еле слышно скрипнула, отъезжая в сторону, а затем закрылась обратно. Сакамото пропустил момент, когда клиент вошел и вообще сел: он двигался очень тихо.  
— Мне сказали, что приготовили для меня лучшую девушку, но по сравнению с тобой Юбаба просто красотка, — услышал Сакамото знакомый голос и не поверил сам себе. — Если ты действительно их лучшая девушка, то дела у ребят и правда плохи.  
Гинтоки сидел перед ним и скучающе ковырял в носу. Его поведение словно само по себе заставляло забыть всех окружающих о манерах. Например, невинную молодую гейшу Тацуко.  
— Кинтоки!! — радостно завопил Сакамото.  
— Я не Кинтоки.  
— Это правда ты?!  
— Я же сказал…  
— Ахаха! Кинтоки!  
— Эй, извините! Мэм! — Гинтоки и бровью не повел. — Можно мне принести резиновую женщину? Я люблю, когда они поспокойнее.  
Но на Сакамото такие дилетантские методы не работали.  
— Кинтоки! Где ты был все это время?  
— Прикрывал твой тощий зад, Тацуко-чан.  
— О, — удивился Сакамото, — у меня, конечно, оставалась парочка незавершенных сделок, до которых не доходили руки… Не знал, что ты в этом так хорош, Кинтоки!  
— Нет, я бегал по северным регионам в дурацком парике для отвода глаз и ржал как идиот, привлекая к себе внимание, — Гинтоки скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно задрал голову вверх. — БВАХАХАХАА!!  
Сакамото почувствовал себя чуть ли не оскорбленным. Если уж и изображать его, то делать это по всем канонам и правилам, а не как вздумается.  
— Не «БВАХАХАХА», а «АХАХА»!  
— «БВАХАХАХА» звучит мужественнее, как ни крути.  
— «БВАХАХАХА» для слабаков! Настоящие мужики ржут только «АХАХА»!  
— Какая разница?! Все равно я выглядел полным идиотом! — нахмурился Гинтоки, видимо, считая это уже достаточным для успешного перевоплощения. — Все ищейки правительства тебя будут искать где-нибудь на Хоккайдо.  
— Не сравнивай мое «АХАХА» с каким-то второсортным Каноджи, говорю! — не унимался Сакамото.  
Их спор прервался, когда в дверном проеме возникла фигура управляющей. Строгая женщина, которой они и были обязаны за приют и весь этот маскарад.  
— Вы мешаете другим клиентам. — Сакамото узнавал этот тон. После того, как он освободится, его наверняка не ждет ничего хорошего. Штрафные часы на кухне или уборка помещений как минимум. — Вот вам резиновая женщина, только заткнитесь, господа революционеры.   
Смотреть на Гинтоки было больно — он так отрешенно уставился на эту резиновую, наполовину сдувшуюся куклу, словно только что ей размазали последние остатки гордости. В конце концов, он же был самураем. Самураи не нуждаются в резиновых куклах, резиновых женщинах и всем таком.  
— Кинтоки?.. — осторожно спросил Сакамото.  
Гинтоки отвернулся от куклы и молча потянулся к бутылке саке. Его отрешенность никуда не делась, но теперь она была какой-то другой. Внутреннее чутье Сакамото, которое не раз спасало от шага в очередную сомнительную пропасть, дало о себе знать. Нет, Гинтоки пришел сюда не для дружеских посиделок.  
Вся шутовская ругань до этого — просто прелюдия.  
— Я серьезно недооценивал тебя, Тацума, — сказал он перед тем, как сделать глоток. — Ты не боец. Ты легкомысленный и слишком шумный. Ты даже никого не можешь убить, но все равно пришел к революционерам, чтобы вести войну. Такасуги с самого начала говорил, что ты просто богатей, которому хочется приключений, бунтарства и какой-то вшивой славы. — Гинтоки усмехнулся. — Но ты всегда нас поддерживал, Тацума. После того, как ты присоединился к нам, дела пошли в гору. Мы больше не голодали, не нуждались в крыше над головой и у нас всегда было хорошее оружие. Ты обеспечивал всю революцию. Никто не питал иллюзий по поводу того, насколько твой способ заработка честный и насколько эти деньги грязные.  
Сакамото никогда не стыдился своих поступков — он знал, что в этом мире невозможно быть честным, если ты торговец. Торговцу стоило верить еще меньше, чем гороскопу на неделю. Честными могут себе позволить быть самураи, им позволяет это их кодекс и принципы, но никак не такие люди как Сакамото. Потому что таки да, ему приходилось заключать по-настоящему ужасные сделки.  
— Никто не осудил бы тебя, даже если бы узнал, как ты продавал аманто информацию о нашем местоположении и тут же уводил нас в другую точку, — продолжал Гинтоки. — Ты заработал очень много денег. Чертовски много денег. Этих денег бы хватило купить пару островков на Гранд Лайне. Или парочку гандамов. Но вместо этого ты стал тем, кто чуть ли не полностью финансировал этот гигантский зеленый свет для аманто.  
Сакамото открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Как ни посмотри, но ему нечем оправдываться. Гинтоки говорил о его последнем вложении — то, почему теперь он стал самым разыскиваемым человеком в Японии. Потому что через десять дней должно было состояться открытие самого большого и технологичного здания в Эдо. Его функционирование стало бы огромным прорывом и началом новой эпохи, и сегунат не мог позволить, чтобы чертежи, подробный план и полный пакет доступов находился в руках какого-то революционера.  
— Ты решил построить Терминал, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, поднимая бутылку саке якобы для тоста. — Больной на всю голову идиот, ты хоть понимал, чем тебе это грозит?  
Наверное, в такие моменты стоило начинать рыдать как побитая шлюха. Воображение сразу же нарисовало Сакамото картину: как его выволакивают в этом женском кимоно, когда ищейки сегуната все же уйдут по брошенному Гинтоки следу. Как его бросают на площади, где его окружает много людей — большинство знакомых. Но самое страшное, что среди них Гинтоки, Кацура и Такасуги. Возможно, именно кто-то из этой троицы и отрубит ему голову как предателю.  
Это было бы даже правильно, Сакамото это прекрасно понимал.  
— Теперь мне крышка, да?  
— Она бы тебе не помешала, — скептично ответил Гинтоки. — Родная-то твоя уже давно поехала. Но нам с Зурой не помешала бы хотя бы одна причина, которой мы оправдаемся перед Такасуги после того, как отправим тебя в твой чертов космос.  
Сакамото, который уже про себя набрасывал некролог, не сразу понял, что Гинтоки вообще сказал. Если бы он мог что-то выронить, то так бы и сделал. Всех сил его мимики сейчас не хватало, чтобы выразить всего удивления и непонимания.  
— Ты уже забыл про свой жизненный принцип, который так усердно втирал мне раньше? — вздохнул Гинтоки.  
— «Акуна Матата»?  
Иногда можно было различать градации, насколько идиотом тебя считали. Это заметно по взгляду — Сакамото мог их даже коллекционировать. Сейчас Гинтоки смотрел на него как на клинического.  
— «Партнеры однажды…»  
— «…партнеры навсегда», — договорил Сакамото.  
Было много причин, почему он приложил руку к постройке Терминала. Возможно, слова про вшивую славу не так уж далеки от истины. Сначала он заклеймил свое имя перед правительством, присоединившись к революционерам, а затем сделал все, чтобы и те его ненавидели. Все потому, что в какой-то момент Сакамото понял: как бы ему ни хотелось отправиться в космос, у него не хватило бы духа бросить все. Особенно своих друзей.  
Открытие Терминала превратило желание улететь в необходимость — Сакамото не оставалось места на Земле. Но дело не в эгоизме, нет. Просто он смотрел намного дальше.  
— Не все аманто плохие и не все хотят уничтожить человечество, Кинтоки, — сказал Сакамото. — Среди них есть ученые, ремесленники, искатели приключений и обычные ребята, которые просто живут своей жизнью. Для многих из них контакт с нами — это бесценный опыт, многие хотят перенять что-то от нас и готовы делиться своими умениями. Я прекрасно знаю, насколько наивно это звучит, — Сакамото улыбнулся. — Но я верю, что Терминал остановит войну. Когда посадка на Землю станет легальной для всех, а не только для военных, все изменится. Наша планета получит подкрепление извне — тех, кому тоже не нужна эта война. Вот о чем я думал, Кинтоки.  
— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы люди и аманто жили в мире друг с другом?  
— Ахаха! Мне кажется, это здорово.  
Гинтоки откинулся назад и лег, подложив руки под голову. Сейчас было самое время для драматической паузы, но что-то было не так. Гинтоки еле сдерживался, а Сакамото заржал первым.  
— Представь выражение лица Такасуги, когда вы скажете ему, что аманто теперь наши новые друзьяшки.  
— Снова будет рассказывать про прогнивший мир.  
— И прогнивших самураев.  
— И прогнивших друзей, — согласился Гинтоки. — Может, он плохо питается, как думаешь?

 

Совершенно очевидно, что нельзя просто так взять и замаскировать мужика под бабу. Можно научить Сакамото проводить церемонии и правильно танцевать, но невозможно заставить его перестать быть Сакамото. Проблемы с этим возникали постоянно.  
— Ну и что это такое? — спрашивал Гинтоки. — Что это еще за «я порезалась, когда мазалась»? Чем женщина вообще может порезать лицо?!  
— По-твоему, лучше бы я был бородатой женщиной? — возмущался Сакамото.  
— Это экзотика! Многие любят экзотику. Вон Зура любит экзотику!  
— Ложь и провокация, — Кацура как обычно умудрялся оставаться невозмутимым. — Среди вас, извращенцев, только я тут еще чту традиции.  
Но все это было цветочками. Мимолетными заминками, над которыми можно только посмеяться и забыть. В конце концов, не всегда во всем виноват был именно Сакамото. Иногда неприятности возникали и по независящим от идиотов причинам.  
Последний — во всех отношениях — случай как раз из таких.  
Этот клиент был из несчастных — такие приходили пожаловаться на жизнь, на своих жен и на все остальное. Сакамото сочувственно кивал, даже давал несколько дельных советов по бизнесу и не забывал подливать саке. Но после третьего кувшина клиент уже забыл обо всем на свете и потянул руки к такой понимающей и заботливой Тацуко-чан.  
Не то чтобы это был в первый раз, когда кто-то так забывался. Просто обстоятельства сложились не очень.  
— Вот зараза! Сорвал мне к черту одну грудь! — сокрушался Сакамото.  
— Твоя левая все равно была меньше, чем правая, — хмыкнул Гинтоки.  
— Ты пялился на мою грудь?!  
— Она была несимметричной. Меня это волновало, знаешь ли! Кто-то же должен заботиться о прикрытии и все такое!  
— Ты же кудрявый, — бросил Кацура, — что ты можешь знать о симметрии?  
Обиделся. Как есть обиделся за то, что раскритиковали его работу по образу Тацуко-чан.  
— Да у меня даже кудри симметричные!  
— И правда симметричные, кстати, — заметил Сакамото, внимательно разглядывая Гинтоки. — Но куда важнее, что у нас теперь проблемы, да?  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Кацура. — Мало того, что теперь кто-то еще знает, что тут работает переодетый мужик, так еще и Гинтоки полез геройствовать.  
Сакамото хорошо запомнил этот выдающийся момент. Тогда он не растерялся и заверещал так, как учили, но вместо охраны в комнату влетел Гинтоки, с порога заявивший, что он сутенер, и именно он решает, с кем будут спать его цыпочки. Неизвестно, понял ли клиент хоть что-то, но протрезвел он быстро и стремительно исчез за окном.  
Приходилось прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы не заржать, даже просто вспоминая это.  
— На мне был галстук, — сказал в свою защиту Гинтоки. — Мужчина сразу становится неузнаваемым в галстуке.  
— В любом случае он тебя видел, — вздохнул Кацура. — Если это дойдет до Такасуги, то он сумеет сложить дважды два: кто-то, переодетый в женщину, и Саката Гинтоки, который его защищает.  
— Этим «кем-то» мог бы оказаться и некий Кацура Котаро. Ролевые игры, все дела, в нашей компании всегда были сложные отношения.  
— Некий Кацура Котаро тоже спалился, так что не надо тут.  
— Он и тебя видел? Отлично, кто-то опять был снаружи, — сказал Гинтоки.  
— К тому же этого человека я где-то уже встречал, — проигнорировал последнее замечание Кацура. — Очень характерный взгляд.  
— Если у него на лице было написано «Шинскесааааама» или «зачемтакжить», то по части неудачников мы отхватим первый приз в этом году. Надо быть победителем по жизни, чтобы напороться в такой момент на человека Такасуги.  
— Но ты не увидел ничего такого?  
— Нет, он был слишком в окне, когда я его заметил, — ответил Гинтоки.  
— Короче говоря, мы облажались, — радостно подытожил Сакамото.  
Возможно, даже слишком радостно. Но этим двоим в любом случае не понять, насколько неудобны женские кимоно, какой самоконтроль нужно иметь, чтобы каждый день проходить через все церемонии, скучнейшие диалоги и часы, проведенные в одной и той же позе. Сакамото ужасно хотел выпить или хотя бы просто вспомнить, какого это ссать стоя. Поэтому да, он радовался. Радовался тому, что, возможно, они уйдут отсюда и этот маскарад закончится.  
— Не хотелось бы менять место, — почесал затылок Гинтоки. — Но до открытия Терминала еще четыре дня, нам не стоит светиться.  
— Открытие Терминала? — переспросил Сакамото.  
— Будешь первым пассажиром, воспользовавшимся твоим же творением по назначению, — объяснил Кацура. — Тацуко-чан приедет туда в составе обслуживающего персонала вместе с остальными девушками.  
До сих пор Сакамото еще не интересовался подробностями обещаний отправить его в космос, но предполагал запланированную кражу корабля с какой-либо военной базы. Или что-то в этом роде. В конце концов, должны же быть рамки, насколько на виду можно что-либо или кого-либо прятать.  
— Я думаю, у нас не осталось особого выбора, — задумчиво протянул Гинтоки.  
Он переглянулся с Кацурой — это был долгий, особенный взгляд. Такой, из разряда «ты ведь думаешь о том же, о чем и я». Загадочный акт, на который способны телепаты, некоторые виды аманто или пара идиотов, знающих друг друга много лет.  
В глубине души Сакамото догадывался, что у этих двоих какие-либо рамки в принципе отсутствуют.  
— Давно мы там не появлялись, — кивнул Кацура.  
Гинтоки повернулся к Сакамото.  
— Ты ведь еще не был там, верно, Тацума? — спросил он. — В нашей старой школе.

* * *

Как-то Такасуги сказал: «Ты так часто якшаешься с этими аманто, что сам становишься похожим на одного из них». Сакамото тогда, как обычно, добродушно рассмеялся и не придал этому значения. Но сейчас он начинал понемногу понимать. Да, быть может, Такасуги имел в виду и что-то другое — с ним никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что понял его верно. Однако именно те слова теперь вертелись в голове Сакамото.  
Положа руку на сердце — да, наверное, он был похож на аманто. Инопланетный захватчик, появившийся из ниоткуда. Сакамото мог с шумом куда-то ворваться и заполонить собой все. Он всегда так делал — бесцеремонно, не испытывая никакого смущения. Он вел себя везде так, словно был дома, пусть бы и видел это место или этих людей в первый раз. Но, переступая порог старого здания, Сакамото вдруг почувствовал себя чужим.  
Они дошли сюда только под вечер. Возможно, именно сумерки делали это место неприветливым и совершенно неуютным — серые стены, затхлый воздух и тревожная тишина, нарушаемая только их шагами. Школа пустовала, но не выглядела неухоженной. Создавалось ощущение, что кто-то просто остановил здесь время. От этого собственное присутствие казалось чем-то неправильным.  
— Кажется, Такасуги тут уже был недавно, — проронил в тишине Кацура.  
Гинтоки пожал плечами.  
— Значит, можно не волноваться о его внезапном визите.  
Они говорили тихо и передвигались очень осторожно — совсем не то, что было буквально полчаса назад и всю дорогу до этого. Несмотря на то, что Сакамото все еще приходилось таскаться в женской одежде, он оставался доволен. Просто присутствие этих двоих сглаживало его далеко не самое завидное положение. За дружескими подколками, беззлобной руганью и несколькими удачными шутками можно было забыть, что некоего идиота с удовольствием повесил бы любой встретившийся им человек. Конечно же, если он не являлся мирным жителем, которому на все наспать.  
Сакамото чувствовал себя центром земли. Или мира. Или маленькой самурайской галактики. Так или иначе, вокруг него было несколько спутников.  
В детстве Сакамото очень хотел забраться на самое высокое дерево и коснуться луны — она выглядела такой близкой, что, казалось, можно просто протянуть руку. Прошло много времени, пока ему не рассказали, что на самом деле луну никак нельзя достать. Объяснял это Сакамото его дедушка. Он сказал: «Конечно же, луна находится очень далеко. Ты не сможешь дотронуться до нее, ни забравшись на дерево, ни даже на самую высокую гору. Но если сравнивать с масштабами всей вселенной, то наш спутник — самое близкое, что у нас есть».  
Почему-то Сакамото очень хорошо это запомнил. И пока они сюда шли, на много световых лет их окружали несметные галактики. Но не сейчас. Старая школа, где учились Гинтоки, Кацура и Такасуги, словно жила в каком-то своем измерении. Зайдя внутрь, Сакамото не чувствовал, что существовало что-то еще за ее пределами. Никаких масштабов всей прочей вселенной.  
И Гинтоки, и Кацура — сейчас они находились очень далеко.  
— Какой же ты шумный, — услышал Сакамото, когда под ним скрипнула очередная половица.  
— Ахаха! Ну, зато в ворчливости мне тебя не переплюнуть.  
Гинтоки нахмурился. И чем шире становилась улыбка Сакамото, тем больше он хмурился. Его терпение никогда не было выдающимся — Гинтоки терял всю сдержанность на раз. Особенно, если ее испытывал Сакамото, чем он в какой-то степени немного гордился. Ему даже не приходилось что-либо такое делать. Оно получалось само собой, словно подобное и правда притягивалось к подобному.  
Но на этот раз ничего не вышло. Гинтоки как набрал в легкие воздуха, так просто его и выдохнул. Безоговорочный проигрыш таланта Сакамото этому дому с привидениями.  
— Я к тому, что мы перлись на своих двоих сюда весь день, и я очень хочу поспать в тишине, — устало сказал Гинтоки, подчеркнув последние слова. — Поэтому никаких хождений по ночам, счета овец и храпа в стиле раненого животного.  
— Гейши не храпят, — обиделся Сакамото.  
— Я тоже так когда-то думал, — хмыкнул тот.

 

Они решили разместиться в глубине здания. Трудно было понять, для чего предназначались те или иные комнаты — в них остались только те вещи, которые сложно вынести. Разумеется, футоны к ним не относились, но, вспоминая условия подвала, Сакамото находил и такое положение очень уютным.  
Гинтоки захрапел первым — буквально через минуту после того, как его тело приняло горизонтальное положение. Он был чертовски громким и практически музыкальным. Кацура же проявлял со своей стороны мудрость, если не хитрожопость, ложась спать только при условии, что Гинтоки примет пост на дежурство. До этого момента он предпочитал бодрствовать, оставляя Сакамото в этом царстве чистого незамутненного звука. Но даже в таких условиях сон приходил быстро — беспокойный и неглубокий, потому что Гинтоки в принципе не умел лежать спокойно. Если он накидывал на Сакамото просто какую-то конечность, это было еще терпимо. Проблемы начинались, когда Гинтоки решал, что одеяла и подушки должны принадлежать только ему. Или когда кто-то сам расценивался как одеяло или подушка.  
Ничего удивительного при этом, что если Сакамото и снились какие-то сны, они были далеки от беспечных — нескончаемые погони, встречи с маньяками и прочий экшн. Возможно, в их основе лежали какие-то скрытые страхи, и по кому-то плакал добрый дядя доктор.  
— Я девушка… — застонал сквозь сон Сакамото. — Я девушка, девушка… девушка…  
Риск попасть в Терминал и раскрыть себя прямо посреди тех, кто воспримет казнь опасного преступника как незапланированное развлечение на вечер, преследовал едва ли не постоянно.  
— Я девушка! — еще раз воскликнул он и проснулся.  
Пробуждение вышло резким — Сакамото дернулся и сел, беспомощно озираясь. После пережитого темные стены школы казались практически родными, хотелось даже потереться о них щекой. Единственное, что настораживало, — это подозрительная тишина.  
— Кинтоки?  
Сакамото оглянулся в поисках естественного и привычного источника шума, но вместо него обнаружил рядом сжавшийся комок упоротости. Обычно, конечно, его звали Кацура. Засыпая, он умудрялся принимать настолько неудобные и странные позы, что невольно вызывал улыбку. Именно это Сакамото и сделал через глубокий зевок.  
Выспавшимся он себя ни разу не чувствовал, но и спать после очередного кошмара не хотел. Другое дело — пройтись и дать подзатыльника Гинтоки, если тот решил прикорнуть на посту. Тем более, что Сакамото неизменно грела одна мысль. Один из ощутимых плюсов этого места, который исключал необходимость носить женскую одежду.  
— Немного отдает примерными девицами, которые дома радостно переодеваются в старые треники, — горько усмехнулся Сакамото.  
Ночью, казалось, половицы под ногами скрипели еще больше и даже далеко не там, где он проходил. Сакамото не удивился бы, если бы за ним следила пара глаз. В конце концов, школа действительно напоминала дом с привидениями. Было что-то непривычное в том, что тот же Гинтоки, ужасно трясущийся перед всем потусторонним, вел себя не как обычно. Видимо, так и должно быть, если какое-то место многое значило для человека. Сакамото вот в таком положении не был, но все равно не так уж и боялся. Когда-то давным-давно он уверил себя в том, что раз он однажды отправится в космос, где полно странного и необъяснимого, ни к чему опасаться каких-то призраков. Правда, получалось у него это не очень.  
— Простите, пожалуйста, — зачем-то извинился Сакамото, наступив на что-то в темноте.  
Он не хотел знать, что в действительности было у него под ногами. Может быть, даже чья-то кость. Мысли об этом уже не донимали, когда Сакамото вышел на улицу. Он сразу же машинально запрокинул голову, уставившись в небо, — несмотря на новолуние, звезды светили ярко. Знакомые созвездия, знакомое расположение, знакомое все — вот то чувство, когда попадаешь домой. Масштабы вселенной немедленно вернулись на свои места.  
— Если будешь мало спать, испортишь цвет кожи, — заметил Гинтоки.  
Нет, на этот раз он серьезно отнесся к своему посту.  
— Мне всегда говорили, что надо больше загорать.  
— Это тебя не спасет. Вполне возможно, ты можешь и позеленеть.  
— И скукожиться? — улыбнулся Сакамото. — Я умею говорить как Мастер Йода.  
Гинтоки стоял в тени и напоминал то ли ниндзя, поджидающего жертву, то ли дилера, в принципе, занимающимся тем же самым. Наверное, Сакамото ни за что бы его не заметил и прошел мимо, если бы тот не заговорил.  
— Не думай, из тебя никакой Мастер Йода.  
— Тогда кто-то из числа намекианцев! — не растерялся Сакамото.  
— Метишь на место Пикколо, что ли? Забудь, приятель. Может, для этих ребят из правительства ты и Корень-Всех-Зол-Во-Плоти, но мы же знаем, что ты обычный идиот. — Гинтоки отделился от стены и оценивающе посмотрел на Сакамото. — Славный, конечно, но все равно идиот.  
— Ахаха! Нет! Вообще-то я думал про Слага.  
— А, ну да, — протянул он. — Космический завоеватель и все дела.  
Теперь пришла очередь Сакамото нахмуриться: может быть, в лице Гинтоки и не изменился, но в его словах слышалось недовольство. В этом даже можно усмотреть некий парадокс. Несмотря на то, что Гинтоки вопреки всему делал все, чтобы отправить Сакамото в космос, он также был первым, кому это не нравилось.  
Теперь, когда не требовалось тех фальшивых прощаний, причина этому лежала как на ладони. По крайней мере, Сакамото так казалось.  
— Я обязательно вернусь, Кинтоки, — уверенно сказал он. — Я не из тех людей, которые берут билет только в один конец.  
— В последнее время мне не нравится слово «конец».  
— Мы слишком часто к нему приближаемся, чтобы не привыкнуть. Мы как функция, которая стремится…  
Гинтоки предупреждающе поднял руку:  
— Не начинай.  
— Ахаха! Прости-прости! — смутился Сакамото.  
— Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?  
— Что именно?  
— Ну… все это, — неопределенно ответил Гинтоки и посмотрел наверх. — Все эти звезды для меня выглядят одинаково. Маленькие светящиеся точки. Разве откуда-нибудь из космоса эта планета не выглядит также? Просто точка, как и все остальные. Если она, конечно, вообще как-то будет заметна.  
Сакамото вздохнул. Разумеется, Гинтоки прав — с той стороны Землю даже не видно. Но это все равно что смотреть до горизонта — никто не увидит, что там за ним, однако люди нарисовали карты и изобрели компасы. В космосе тоже есть свои технологии, помогающие не потеряться в этом огромном пространстве, где нет ни сторон света, ни даже понятия о верхе или низе. Только вот Сакамото прекрасно понимал, что Гинтоки совершенно не нужны все эти изобретения и термины.  
Было кое-что, над чем бились ученые всех несметных галактик. Явление, которое существовало, но его не могли объяснить. Просто это надо было принимать как данность — некоторые вещи притягивали даже через миллионы световых лет.  
Это самое главное.  
— Ахаха! Это все не так уж и важно, Кинтоки! Пока Этернал Пос внутри меня настроен на одну-единственную точку во вселенной, мне не о чем волноваться.  
— Я надеюсь, ты про Рафтэль, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — После стольких усилий никто не позволит тебе вернуться с пустыми руками.  
— Неплохое альтернативное название Земле, — оценил Сакамото.  
— Запомни хотя бы про пустые руки, дубина.  
— Разумеется! Я привезу тебе кучу инопланетной фигни, Кинтоки, не сомневайся!  
— О, я бы посмотрел, как через пять-десять лет ты разыскиваешь ни в чем неповинного бедолагу по имени Кинтоки и вручаешь ему какие-нибудь сушенные тентакли Ктулху!  
— Ну да! — просиял Сакамото. — А что не так-то?  
— То, что я Гинтоки, черт тебя дери! — не выдержал он. — Гинтоки, а не Кинтоки! Напоследок мог бы и забыть эту дурацкую шутку и называть меня по-человечески!  
Сакамото в упор не видел, чтобы что-то кончалось, поэтому не понимал, к чему тут вообще «напоследок» и прочие альтернативы безысходности.  
— Кинтоки, успокойся, — серьезно сказал он.  
— Да Гинтоки я!  
— А я прекрасная гейша, — невозмутимо ответил Сакамото. — Что тут и говорить, никто не идеален.  
Лицо Гинтоки было преисполнено страдания: словно он не знал, врезать сейчас Сакамото или зарыдать. Первый вариант выходил привычнее, но от этого ни в чем не выигрывал. Внутренняя борьба Гинтоки со своими желаниями была сложной, Сакамото с интересом — и опасением, конечно — следил за ее развитием.  
Впрочем, никогда не стоило забывать, что самураи не ищут легких путей.  
— Пойдем, — решил Гинтоки, — покажу кое-что интересное.  
Ожидать можно было чего угодно, но Сакамото не успел достаточно пофантазировать. Почему-то с местом, где кто-либо вырос, у него ассоциировались прежде всего домик на дереве или колесо, подвешенное на толстую ветку. Но не было ни того, ни другого. Даже самого дерева не было.  
Гинтоки привел его к неприметному камню. Внутри сжималось какое-то гадкое трусливое чувство — настолько сильное, что бесцеремонность Сакамото пасовала. Существовало довольно немного вариантов, какое значение приобретает оставленный где-то булыжник. Сакамото уже отбросил указатель и Геодуда и не мог заставить себя спросить, не служил ли этот камень случайно для кого-то надгробием. Возможно, даже для Шоё-сенсея — самого дорогого и неоднозначного человека для этих троих. Но все вело именно к этому — и этот самый камень, и тяжелое молчание Гинтоки, длившееся до сих пор. Поэтому Сакамото решил просто на всякий случай проявить уважение и уже сложил вместе ладони, когда кое-что в его представлении о мире перестало сходиться.  
Когда вдруг Гинтоки начал двигать этот надгробный камень.  
Когда вдруг Гинтоки вогнал ножны в землю, разрыхляя ее, а затем разгребал руками.  
Когда вдруг Гинтоки, наконец, сказал:  
— И что ты встал как вкопанный? Давай помогай.  
Нет, к такому жизнь его не готовила. Прийти ночью на могилу чьего-то погибшего учителя и раскапывать ее было явно перебором даже для Сакамото.  
— Нет, — помотал головой он, — я не могу этого сделать.  
— Противоречит твоему кодексу гейш, что ли? Кто-то стал слишком ленивой задницей, я смотрю.  
— ГИНТОКИ, Я НЕ МОГУ УЧАСТВОВАТЬ В РАСХИЩЕНИИ МОГИЛЫ ТВОЕГО УЧИТЕЛЯ!!  
Как-то Сакамото уже заметил на себе такой взгляд, словно на него смотрели, как на клинического идиота. Вот это был второй раз.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты псих, — признался Гинтоки.  
— Но могила…  
— Ты просто больной на голову придурок, я уже это говорил.  
Примерно так себя Сакамото и чувствовал, все совершенно верно. То есть он предполагал, что сумасшедший, но теперь был уверен — они чокнулись оба.  
— Здесь просто закопана «капсула времени».  
— Что? — моргнул Сакамото.  
— Такая штука, где хранится послание из прошлого в будущее кому-то или самому себе, — объяснил Гинтоки. — В детстве мы оставили тут такие послания.  
— То есть это не могила вашего учителя?  
— Мне еще раз повторить?  
— Нет, пожалуй, хватит, — выдохнул Сакамото. — Помню, когда-то мы тоже с друзьями делали что-то подобное… Ахаха! Только, я думаю, никто из нас уже не помнит, где оно закопано...  
Кажется, Гинтоки уже не так сильно переживал за состояние Сакамото. Вроде как «ржет как обычно — значит, более-менее в порядке». По крайней мере, Гинтоки снова вернулся к раскопкам, довольно оценив, что Сакамото, наконец, тоже занимался тем же.  
Это было его священное право. Гинтоки часто очень ревностно относился к тому, чтобы кто-то посягал на его корону Абсолютного Бездельника.  
— Но ты все-таки сказал это, — усмехнулся он.  
— А?  
— Ты назвал меня по имени.  
— Я и так всегда называю тебя по имени, Кинтоки, — наигранно удивился Сакамото.  
— Хочешь, я прямо здесь тебя закопаю? Будешь моим посланием себе в будущее.  
— Ахаха! Ну... В каком-то смысле это даже немного романтично. О, вроде бы тут что-то есть!  
Сакамото не прогадал — он действительно нащупал нечто твердое. Еще несколько минут ювелирной работы по поиску, где начало и конец у этой штуки, и победа была за ними. Капсула времени на деле оказалась обычной коробкой, причем предсказуемо изрядно потрепанной таким далеко не бережным захоронением.  
— Разве наступило время вскрывать? — спросил Сакамото. — Тогда нам стоило растолкать Зуру, раз такое дело.  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже оставил послание.  
— Я?  
Наверное, за сегодняшнюю ночь было уже слишком много таких вопросов, полных непонимания. Где-то в закромах сознания Сакамото пообещал себе больше так не делать, но и там же появлялось некое чувство облегчения. Ведь он всегда был кем угодно — непонятный человек, ввалившийся просто так в их жизни, парень с другой планеты, пацифист, от которого нет никакого толка. В конце концов, тем, кто портит каждую фотографию, — это тоже был он.  
Несмотря ни на что, Сакамото был уверен, что они, скорее, «вот эти трое и еще один чувак», а не «великолепная четверка». Но он ошибся. Возможно, он даже всегда ошибался. Ему предлагали присоединиться к тому, что было ранее только для них троих.  
— Когда ты вернешься, мы можем быть где угодно или кем угодно. Такасуги может удариться в религию и будет устраивать проповеди, Зура сменит пол и откроет свою пекарню или раменную, — Гинтоки с таким наслаждением говорил об этом, что его натура садиста становилась слишком уж очевидной, — а я могу стать… ну, чем черт не шутит, вдруг я стану новым сегуном и мою физиономию будут печатать на монетах.  
— Ахаха! Ну, думаю, фигуру такой величины я все-таки замечу, Кинтоки.  
— Это уже детали, — поморщился он. — В любом случае нас будет непросто найти. Ты же не думаешь, что будешь идти по улице и случайно встретишься с нами, а потом мы обнимемся, как ни в чем не бывало, и пойдем пить в бар, рассказывая про свои приключения?  
— Вообще-то… — Сакамото виновато почесал затылок, — примерно на это я и рассчитывал.  
— Я к тому, что, возможно, тебе даже некого будет искать.  
— Как это?  
— У нас вроде как еще война, забыл? К твоему возвращению мы все вполне можем быть трупами. Это если смотреть правде в глаза, Тацума.  
— Если смотреть правде в глаза, то война скоро кончится, — уверенно возразил Сакамото. — Я поставил все на Терминал, забыл?  
— Ладно, я могу просто поскользнуться в ванне и разбить себе голову, — сдался Гинтоки.  
— Ахаха! В это я охотнее поверю.  
— Иди ты.  
— Но ты ведь тоже что-нибудь должен оставить?  
Гинтоки кивнул.  
— Разумеется. Я хочу прийти сюда через пять или десять лет, открыть эту чертову коробку и удостовериться, что тебя не засосало в черную дыру.  
— А на чем писать?  
— Ну…  
Спонтанные идеи тем и плохи, что могут оказаться трудновыполнимыми, если рядом нет хотя бы супермаркета. Где-то в их вещах, наверное, и завалялась бумага, но возвращаться обратно никто бы из них не стал. К счастью, в карманах парочки холостяков всегда можно было найти ненужный мусор, который мог бы пригодиться.  
— Хочешь конфетку? — предложил Гинтоки.  
— Тебе пора завязывать со сладким, — сказал Сакамото, закидывая леденец в рот. — О, клубничные.  
Писать пришлось единственным, что было у них с собой в больших количествах, — губной помадой. Кацура, как ревностный хранитель образа Тацуко-чан, затарился этим добром основательно.  
Оставалось только понять, что нужно писать.  
— Неловкий момент, когда два мужика выжидательно пялятся на губную помаду, — заметил Сакамото.  
— Просто думай о том, что ты хочешь сказать нам даже через сколько-то там лет.  
Наверное, они просидели так минут десять или двадцать. Дела у обоих шли не очень, но все же Гинтоки первым потянулся за помадой. Как Сакамото ни старался, он так и не смог заглянуть ему через плечо, чтобы подсмотреть. Все его беспомощные попытки потерпели поражение против широкой спины Гинтоки или его ладони, закрывающей написанное.  
— Ну, сколько там хотя бы слов? — обиделся Сакамото.  
— Три. Ну, может быть, пять.  
— Может быть?  
— А то как будто на этом клочке можно сценарий на Драгонболл написать!  
Сакамото подумал, что на самом деле Гинтоки смог бы это сделать. Ведь это же Гинтоки — для него какой-то там сценарий не должен представлять трудностей, не говоря уже о других задачах. Он был хорош во многом, играл большую роль и оказывался незаменим. Незаменим — да, пожалуй, самое правильное слово. Возможно, без Гинтоки этот мир даже не был бы таким интересным.  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, я придумал, — объявил Сакамото.  
— Да неужели? И сколько там слов? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Гинтоки, протягивая ему помаду.  
— Четыре.  
Сакамото никогда не задумывался о правильности своих поступков. Он говорил: «Делай что хочешь и будь что будет» и действительно делал так, как взбредало ему в голову. Там, где заканчивались законы, традиции и нормы морали, начинался Сакамото Тацума. Он бросал свою семью, присоединялся к революционному движению, заключал сомнительные сделки и позировал для листовок с наградами с улыбкой на лице — в этом он весь. Ему не о чем было жалеть. Наверное, это и стоило донести для своих друзей через годы. Сакамото не жалел ни о времени, проведенном с этими ребятами, ни о вложенных силах в свои задумки. Пусть бы они и были такими неоднозначными как постройка Терминала.  
Именно так Сакамото и написал. То, от чего он никогда не отступится.  
«Это не было ошибкой».

* * *

Со времен захвата Эдо постоянно менялся — каким тот был раньше, Сакамото знал только по рассказам старших поколений. Он застал только «новый» город, где старая архитектура стояла в тени тяжелых бетонных мастодонтов, а улицы полнились техникой от рекламных щитов до машин и летающих судов. Возможно, в этом и было что-то неправильное, но Сакамото любил именно такой Эдо. Он упивался им с детства, когда приезжал сюда с родителями, и именно этот город заставил его впервые мечтать о полетах в космос. Глядя на огромные корабли, зависшие в небе, Сакамото понимал, что можно не просто смотреть на звезды — их можно достичь.  
Но никакие изменения Эдо не могли сравниться с Терминалом. Его нужно было видеть воочию — ни буклетов, щедро печатающихся прессой, ни репортажей телевидения не было достаточно, чтобы передать все величие этого сооружения. Огромный шпиль в самом сердце Эдо — он был в десятки раз выше любого здания в городе. Настоящее воплощение прогресса, обеспечивающее разом и жизнь города, и связь со всем остальным миром.  
Казалось бы, опасный и разыскиваемый всеми человек должен испытывать страх или как минимум напряжение, оказавшись посреди тех, кто больше других и хотел его вздернуть. Сакамото и сам так думал до того, как здесь оказался. Но сейчас он испытывал только волнение — волнение перед чем-то новым, значительным и безумно прекрасным.  
— Мне нравится блеск в ваших глазах, — пробасили рядом. — Именно такой и должен быть у человека, смотрящего вперед, в светлое будущее.  
Это был очень массивный и деловитый аманто, чья голова смахивала на носорожью. До того, как спуститься в зал, он выступал на сцене, тоже твердя что-то про будущее, лишенное невзгод, и крепкую связь между аманто и людьми. Такая речь не могла не прийтись по душе Сакамото.  
— Разумеется, открытие Терминала начнет новую эпоху для нас всех, мистер Рокстеди.  
— Я Реггетон, — сухо поправил его аманто. — Изменения не заставят себя ждать, вот увидите.  
Сакамото сдержанно улыбнулся. Это стоило определенных усилий, потому что на самом деле ему очень хотелось расспросить обо всем до мельчайших подробностей. Идеально было бы, чтобы эти подробности являлись еще и техническими. Но перед приездом ему четко дали понять, что стоило делать, а что нет. Последний список был огромным, и единственным, что разрешалось Сакамото — это свести вопросы к минимуму, улыбаться и подливать саке.  
— Большинство внеземных гостей здесь родом из таких мест, что покажутся для человечества адом, — продолжал Реггетон. — Планеты, вечно охваченные огнем и раскаленные до немыслимых температур, замерзшие планеты, ядовитые планеты. Мертвые планеты с уничтоженными цивилизациями.  
— Но ведь космос огромен, мистер Рокстеди.  
— Реггетон, — уже больше на автомате сказал тот. — Но именно поэтому в нем сложно отыскать настоящие сокровища.  
Реггетон улыбнулся так, что массивные клыки обнажились едва ли не до багровых десен. Наверное, это был признак добродушия для его расы. Сакамото даже подумал, что у этого мистера Рокстеди буква «д» вполне могла сойти за инициал.  
— Жаль, не все люди одинаково гостеприимные, — хмыкнул Реггетон.  
Когда затихала музыка, их становилось слышно — тех, кто столпился возле Терминала с развернутыми плакатами и выкриками про захват власти. Они пришли сразу после начала церемонии открытия, и их становилось все больше и больше. Охрана старалась действовать мягко — ни у кого из демонстрантов все равно не было оружия. Интересно, изменилось бы что-нибудь, если бы они узнали, что организовывал все это никто иной, как Кацура Котаро?  
— Зура возьмет весь свой лидерский потенциал и постарается наделать побольше шума, чтобы привлечь внимание охраны, — объяснял Гинтоки накануне. — А ты, Тацума, должен будешь отключить систему безопасности.  
— А что будешь делать ты сам?  
— А я буду провожатым, — ответил он. — Любому, кто уезжает или улетает так далеко, нужен провожатый. Только в нашем случае это будет провожатый-с-правом-ношения-оружия.  
Кацура справлялся неплохо с поставленной задачей. По крайней мере, демонстрантов хватило, чтобы Сакамото смог проскользнуть к одному из локальных пультов управления. Теперь все зависело от того, насколько быстро появится Гинтоки. Им ни в коем случае нельзя было медлить — это Сакамото пытался донести максимально четко. Как тот, кто участвовал в постройке Терминала, он прекрасно осознавал его возможности. Это здание на голову выше всего, что им доводилось видеть. Терминал не нуждался даже в охране — его технологии позволяли засекать и обезвреживать нарушителей самостоятельно, основываясь на информации от бесчисленных датчиков, которые реагировали на показатели уровня металла, тепла, запахов и множества других мелочей.  
Единственный минус Терминала — живой Сакамото Тацума. Когда верхушка правительства аманто одобрила в качестве благодарности оставить генетические «ключи» создателям этого комплекса, она еще не знала, что в качестве одного из них выступает революционер. Именно поэтому теперь голова Сакамото стоила так дорого — его нужно было убрать до того, как Терминал станет частью повседневной жизни Эдо.  
Но использование персональной «отмычки» все равно что толчок, запускающий механизм. Другими словами, это только вопрос времени, когда перед высшими инстанциями выскочит милая мордашка Тацуко-чан вместо наглой рожи Сакамото Тацумы.  
— Простите меня, я такая неуклюжая!  
— Ничего страшного, это не…  
— Матушка всегда говорила мне, что я слишком непутевая!  
— Вы не виноваты ни в коем случае, — настаивал Реггетон.  
Если бы Сакамото когда-нибудь написал пособие для людей, решивших ввязаться в сомнительную авантюру, он бы выделил большим жирным шрифтом один из основополагающих моментов: «Если вы чудом выжили во всех передрягах и уже видите финишную прямую, то готовьтесь к тому, что что-то не просто пойдет не так. Готовьтесь к самой настоящей заднице. Она обязательно случится, я гарантирую это». В случае Сакамото «задница» была далеко не в пролитом на мундир Реггетона саке, а в звуке, который он просто не мог ни с чем спутать. Как, впрочем, и все те, кто хоть когда-то участвовал в военных действиях против аманто.  
Кто-то — или что-то — выстрелил из пушки. Это было похоже на предупредительный залп, после которого через несколько минут прилетел второй. Затем третий, четвертый и пятый. С каждым разом интервалы становились все меньше, а паника среди гостей Терминала все больше. Даже бедное на мимику лицо Реггетона приняло болезненное выражение тревоги, когда он сорвался с места в сторону выхода, по пути жестами призывая к себе своих людей.  
В то же время Сакамото быстро и крепко схватили за руку.  
— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — коротко бросил Гинтоки, утягивая его за собой.  
Он выглядел как типичный обслуживающий персонал отеля — строгая форма и тележка, сервированная едой и напитками. Почему-то Сакамото ничуть не сомневался, что под длинной скатертью скрывалась далеко не грязная посуда.  
— Лучше расскажи мне, что…  
— Ты слышал, — прервал его Гинтоки.  
— Это вот это Зура называет «немного пошуметь»?!  
— Не Зура, а Кацура, — с ними поравнялась вторая тележка. — И это уже не моя работа.  
— По вам открыли огонь?  
— Они были на удивление очень вежливы, — задумчиво протянул Кацура. — Иной раз мне начинало казаться, что охрана просто раздаст нам билеты до кинотеатра и снабдит сладкой ватой. Им очень важно оставить после открытия Терминала только положительные впечатления.  
— Это им уже не грозит, — хмыкнул Гинтоки.  
— Ситуация вышла из-под контроля, — поддержал Кацура.  
Несколько следующих выстрелов проследовали едва ли не очередью, создавая чудовищный грохот. Кто-то из собравшихся в зале кричал, другие же пытались их успокоить и объяснить, что бояться нечего. Но такого сложно было не бояться.  
— Такасуги, — сказал Гинтоки. — Такасуги явился сюда со всем своим дерьмом.  
— Кихейтаем, — подсказал Кацура.  
— И это тоже.  
Гинтоки остановился возле лифта и обернулся к Сакамото.  
— Он притащил сюда всех, Тацуко-чан. Такасуги всерьез вознамерился уничтожить твою игрушку.  
— Но на это потребуется целый флот боевых кораблей!  
— А изнутри? — вяло ухмыльнулся Гинтоки.  
Терминал был все равно что своеобразная черепаха: толстый и непробиваемый панцирь снаружи и куда более тонкие и чувствительные механизмы внутри.  
— Такасуги захватил кого-то вроде тебя, кто тоже принимал участие в постройке Терминала, — пояснил Кацура. — Если аманто и дальше будут медлить, пытаясь с ним договориться, то он расчистит себе дорогу прямиком досюда.  
— И нам тоже не стоит медлить, — напомнил Гинтоки.  
Сакамото протянул руку к пульту управления, прекрасно понимая, чего может стоить потерянное время. Как минимум — шанса улететь отсюда, как максимум — их собственных жизней. Ни того, ни другого он сегодня не планировал лишаться.  
Система среагировала быстро — экран слабо мигнул, меняя подсветку с зеленого на синий и формируя расширенный интерфейс. Он не требовал ни паролей, ни кодов, позволяя все сделать максимально быстро. Отличный сервис и высокие технологии — Сакамото хотел поделиться ими со всеми остальными.  
— Зура, ты должен помочь мне вывести всех отсюда.  
— Ты точно еще помнишь, зачем мы здесь?  
— Они напуганы, — вздохнул Сакамото. — И аманто, и люди — они все напуганы. Сейчас ты не заметишь никакой разницы между ними.  
— Мне кажется, бесполезно спорить с нашей местной Жанной д’Арк.  
— Ты просто всегда западаешь на капризных девиц, Гинтоки, — посетовал Кацура. — Помяни мое слово, это не приведет тебя ни к чему хорошему.  
— Давай я лучше покажу, как привести всех к грузовому отсеку, — предложил Сакамото.  
Он рассказал все — про датчики, обходные пути, возможные направления, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что тот справится. Казалось, Сакамото сумел учесть совершенно все. Кроме одного.  
Он забыл попрощаться.

 

Гинтоки так и не отпустил его руку — ни когда они бежали по бесконечным переходам, ни когда ему приходилось отвлекаться на охрану. Он упрямо двигался вперед, словно знал, куда им нужно. В какой-то момент Сакамото, глядя на его спину, был как никогда уверен, что эту силу уже ни за что не остановить.  
Они уже миновали не один пролет и двигались вверх по «шахте» — самому сердцу Терминала, где в будущем должны были стоять десятки космических кораблей. Воображение Сакамото уже рисовало эти огромные исполины — торговые или пассажирские суда. На их бортах эмблемы планет и компаний, о которых он только слышал и с которыми ему еще придется побороться за место под солнцем. Не важно, солнце какой системы это будет.  
Наверное, образы в голове Сакамото были настолько яркими, что он не сразу справился с изменениями. Потребовалось от неожиданности врезаться в спину Гинтоки и потерять равновесие, чтобы вернуться к реальности.  
— Для прорыва в технологиях у твоего Терминала какие-то слишком примитивные проблемы с электричеством.  
— Кажется, Шинске добрался до главного генератора, — предположил Сакамото.  
— Звучит как что-то очень хреновое.  
— Ну… Вообще да.  
Еще более хреновым Сакамото находил темноту — прямо как-то подвалом повеяло. Только вот там не было женской одежды, которая была создана целиком из КРАСОТА и НЕУДОБСТВО. Сакамото пришлось практически карабкаться по Гинтоки вверх, чтобы принять вертикальное положение. По пути восхождения он даже умудрился зацепиться за что-то твердое и рассеянно пощупать. Его любопытство, заложенное в инстинктах, вызвало чуть ли не шипение со стороны Гинтоки.  
— Ахаха! Да, ты прав, мы не в том положении, чтобы трогать всякие твердые штуки друг у друга! Пусть это и самая твердая конечность, которая только есть у человека. Вернее, у самурая.  
— Ты что, шестнадцатилетний пацан, который при выключенном свете все сводит только к пошлости?  
— Я просто хотел разрядить обстановку, — виновато ответил Сакамото.  
— А я просто думаю, что вместо всех этих «я создам свою компанию и буду решать дела по-своему» и «сторговаться можно даже с самым несговорчивым», ты откроешь какой-нибудь космический бордель!  
— Ахаха! Я запомню это на случай запасного варианта!  
— Тацума, у нас в друзьях маньяк, которому дали в руки пульт управления от этой штуки, — вздохнул Гинтоки. — Я, конечно, не эксперт, но «добрался до главного генератора» меня что-то не особо воодушевляет.  
— Ну, он умница, — рассудил Сакамото. — Наверное, даже я не смог бы так быстро его отключить.  
На секунду ему показалось, что меч, который он и щупал в темноте, скоро врежется аккурат ему в челюсть. Обычно интуиция его на такие вещи не подводила, и Сакамото осторожно отступил назад.  
— Я к тому, что, возможно, мы сильно недооценивали нашего Шинске-куна.  
— Если ты вдруг видишь во мне сходство с Харукой Котоурой, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, Тацума.  
С этим Сакамото мог бы поспорить. Сколько раз такое было, когда Гинтоки очень долго и очень внимательно смотрел на него, а потом выдавал что-то вроде: «Да у тебя в голове какой-то чертов космос». Возможно, талант к чтению мыслей в нем просыпался только после пары бутылок саке, но отрицать его наличие все же не стоило.  
— Видишь эти огни, — Сакамото указал наверх, где тускло светили лампы. — Это значит, что Терминал все еще работает на резервном генераторе.  
— Такасуги-кун настолько заигрался, что не учел дополнительных возможностей?  
— Поверь, там кое-что получше.  
Теперь была уже очередь Сакамото тащить за собой Гинтоки — под отголоски взрывов и отдаленных команд охраны. И все это где-то внизу — вертелось вокруг Такасуги Шинске, который так бесцеремонно оттянул на себя внимание остальных. Никого не волновало, что тут носится переодетый в женщину Сакамото. Возможно, никто даже не успел этого заметить.  
Они добежали до центра управления полетами, так никого и не встретив. Эта была практически финальная точка, дальше — только космос. И пока Гинтоки враждебно осматривал рубку, наполненную бесконечными кнопками и графиками, Сакамото пытался найти на экранах нужную камеру.  
— Ты выглядишь так, словно всю жизнь этим занимаешься.  
— Это на самом деле очень просто, — сказал Сакамото.  
— Конечно. Даже моя бабуля орудует с этим быстрее, чем ты, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Мы уже готовимся взлететь?  
— Нет, я ищу… Блин, где же он?  
— Что ты ищешь? Корабль? Носок? Ван Пис?  
— Шинске.  
— Ну, я почти угадал, — пожал плечами Гинтоки.  
Сакамото не стал уточнять, на что из этого больше всего походил Такасуги. Важнее было, наконец, поймать его на экране монитора и вывести на связь. Он смотрел прямо в камеру — очень нагло, как будто только и ждал, когда объявится Сакамото. Тот ответил ему одной из своих самых тошнотворных и широких улыбок.  
— Я должен тебя поблагодарить, Шинске, — заговорил в микрофон Сакамото.  
— Только не пойми меня неправильно, — усмехнулся Такасуги, — это вовсе не означает, что я тебя в чем-то поддерживаю.  
— Но ты в курсе, насколько хватит мощи резервного генератора.  
— А я в курсе, что Такасуги-кун тискает свинью, — вмешался Гинтоки. — Ты там спятил и ударился в капитализм?  
— Это мистер Бибоп.  
— Вообще-то он Бугивуги, но не суть, — поморщился Такасуги.  
Они говорили про свиноподобного аманто, который сидел связанным на полу. Сакамото смутно его помнил по строительству Терминала, и теперь вопрос, кого Такасуги нашел в качестве своей персональной «отмычки», сам собой отпадал. Бугивуги выглядел измученным и очень испуганным. Тем не менее, Сакамото не заметил каких-либо следов побоев — из соображений максимальной полезности пленника или по доброте душевной, но Такасуги относился к нему довольно бережно.  
Конечно, процентов на девяносто девять и девять десятых ближе к истине был первый вариант.  
Но важнее всего было то, что Такасуги практически полностью прикрыл их. Независимо от его взглядов и целей, он обеспечил им безопасный проход и дал действительно огромный запас времени. Сакамото мог улететь без хвоста погони за спиной — просто потому что энергии резервного генератора хватило бы только на один полноценный запуск. Без технологий Терминала покинуть Землю нельзя было также просто.  
— Я доволен, Шинске, — сказал Сакамото. — Пусть хотя бы так, но Терминал начал выполнять заложенную в него суть.  
— Неужели?  
— Ахаха! Это покажется смешным и абсурдным…  
— …как практически все, что ты делаешь, — вставил Гинтоки.  
— …но я действительно так думаю. Конечно, это едва ли похоже на деловое партнерство или что-то еще, однако это в первый раз, Шинске, когда ты прибегаешь к помощи аманто.  
— Выглядит и правда как абсурд, — подтвердил Гинтоки. — Судя по страдальческой физиономии Угибуги, он тоже так думает.  
— Нет, я серьезно! — не унимался Сакамото. — На эту планету будут прибывать все новые корабли, все новые аманто. Все они — разные, интересные, фантастичные! Какие-то хорошие, какие-то да, безусловно, плохие. Но среди них найдутся те, с кем захочется поработать!  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что ты не станешь первым и последним, кто воспользуется Терминалом, Тацума? — серьезно спросил Такасуги.  
— Ахаха! Потому что Терминал — это не груда высоких технологий. Верно, мистер Бибоп?  
Если этот несчастный Бугивуги и обладал каким-то мнением на этот счет, то он не мог его никак выразить. Но Сакамото умудрился все равно понять это как молчаливое одобрение. Это являлось правилом любой торговли — в нужный момент надо самому принять решение за клиента и выдать это как за его собственное.  
— Терминал — это идея. Идея сплоченности, отсутствия рамок и распрей. Разве ты можешь убить идею, Шинске? Если ты разрушишь здание, его просто отстроят заново.  
— Мою идею существование твоего Терминала тоже не убьет, как ни старайся.  
— Ну и наплевать! — весело согласился Сакамото. — Если через Терминал когда-нибудь прилетит аманто, с которым тебе захочется вместе уничтожить этот прогнивший мир, то и черт бы с ним. Это же здорово! Так ведь было и у нас, Шинске. Как только я тебя увидел, то понял, что мы с тобой станем друзьями.  
Такасуги усмехнулся.  
— Да уж, познакомиться с тобой — все равно что уткнуться лбом в глухую вселенную, — сказал он, отвернувшись от камеры.  
— Ахаха! Ну… я буду пытаться надеяться, что ты про что-то хорошее.  
Наверное, эти слова Такасуги уже не услышал. Теперь не было видно ни его, ни незадачливого Бугивуги, и Сакамото решил для себя не пытаться предполагать, куда они направились. Хотя бы из соображений, что лично у него были дела поважнее.  
— Теперь, стало быть, и все, — выдохнул Сакамото, глядя на Гинтоки, — мне пора на корабль.  
— Разумеется.  
— Отсюда ты можешь поддерживать со мной связь, если хочешь.  
— Ага.  
— Я сам настроюсь на рубку, тебе не надо будет ничего нажимать.  
— Ага.  
— Ну, тогда… — Сакамото двинулся в сторону внутренней двери. — Тогда я пошел, Кинтоки.  
Когда-то ему говорили, что перед полетом можно испытать легкое головокружение. Этого не стоило пугаться, просто это надо было пережить. Сакамото подумал, что в этом предупреждении не хватало подробностей — как минимум о том, как тебя мог остановить и резко развернуть назад твой собственный друг. Возможно, кого-то это спасло бы от неожиданности. Он бы не потерял в очередной раз за день равновесия и не повис бы нелепо на этом самом своем друге, непонимающе разинув рот.  
Проще говоря, кому-то могло посчастливится не быть Сакамото.  
— Не так быстро, — строго сказал Гинтоки.  
Он смотрел на Сакамото очень внимательно, одновременно с этим одну за другой вытаскивая заколки из его прически. Деревянные украшения тут же отправлялись на пол — практически бесшумно на фоне остальных звуков где-то там внизу. Затем Гинтоки опустил взгляд ниже, задержав его на губах Сакамото.  
— Хватит этого маскарада, Тацума, — сказал он, смазывая пальцем помаду. — Раз ты решил отправиться в космос, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это как самурай.  
Гинтоки сделал всего несколько движений, а Сакамото снова перехотел куда-либо улетать. Но он должен. В конце концов, это правда — он тоже был немного самураем.

 

— Мне хватило энергии генератора только на то, чтобы оказаться на орбите Земли, — рассмеялся Сакамото. Он вышел на связь только теперь — когда уже поздно было поворачивать назад. — Но, знаешь, Кинтоки, я не жалею, что первым увиденным местом в космосе стала наша планета.  
— Ты, наверное, висишь там, словно ее второй спутник.  
Связь была не очень четкой — наверное, Сакамото все же нагрешил с настройками. Но сейчас он не настолько себе доверял, чтобы что-то проверять. Казалось, Гинтоки чувствует то же самое — он старался лишний раз даже не шевелиться.  
— В этот раз наше прощание выходит совсем другим, — усмехнулся Сакамото.  
— Ну, может быть, потому что на этот раз оно настоящее?  
— Лучше скажи, когда мне нужно вскрыть «капсулу времени».  
— Хочешь выделить на это пару минут в своем плотном расписании покорения вселенной? Я думаю, два-три года тебе хватит, чтобы завоевать парочку планет.  
— На этот раз, Кинтоки, у меня нет ни имени, ни стартового капитала, чтобы так просто начать деятельность.  
— Как это нет имени? — удивился он. — Разыскиваемый всеми преступник практически в одиночку совершил один из самых безумных побегов — с собственной планеты. Чем тебе не громкое достижение для начала карьеры?  
Такое, как ни посмотри, больше всего подходило для целей вроде стать Королем Пиратов, поэтому Сакамото отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Я думаю, мое самое лучшее достижение, Кинтоки, это когда я впервые причалил к тому берегу. Ну, когда меня еще сразила морская болезнь… на вас.  
— Вряд ли встреча с тремя идиотами кого-то впечатлит. В космосе их и так полно, а сейчас станет и на еще одного идиота больше.  
В который раз Сакамото уже испытал это чувство — сожаление, что не позвал Гинтоки с собой снова. Но это было бы неправильно. Даже если сейчас его ответ изменился бы, это было бы неправильно. Сакамото понял это, когда оказался в той старой школе. Про себя он называл ее домом с привидениями, хотя, конечно же, за все время и не видел ничего потустороннего. Но зато осознал кое-что другое — призраки не всегда проявляют себя, как бесплотные материи с незаконченными делами. Они могут приковать к этому миру не только себя, но и живых людей. Ими будут двигать месть, долг, честь или принципы — все это держит крепко и не позволит им уйти.  
Гинтоки, Кацура и Такасуги как раз и были такими — люди, которых не отпускают призраки. Избавиться от этого они смогут только сами. Возможно, сейчас просто не то время. Но некоторые готовы были ждать сколько угодно.  
— Да ты сам как космос, Кинтоки! — заржал Сакамото.  
— Такой же непостижимый и ты меня хочешь? Так, что ли?  
Сакамото так и не понял, скривился ли сам Гинтоки или это были помехи изображения. Но едва тот договорил, как экран погас — не осталось ни картинки, ни звука. Должно быть, резервный генератор все же изжил себя, и они больше не могли поддерживать связь.  
— А я так и не сказал ему всего, — сокрушался Сакамото, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Он крутанулся на нем несколько раз — в конце концов, что еще делали спутники, если не вертелись по оси вокруг своей планеты. Случайно его взгляд упал на динамик, предназначенный для записей. Язык все еще ощутимо чесался от неприятного чувства недосказанности, и Сакамото, не долго думая, нажал на микрофоне кнопку записи.  
— «Бортовой журнал корабля… — внезапное озарение, что он не в курсе, на чем летит, было неловким. Но не настолько, чтобы стать проблемой. — Корабля «Кайентай». Я — Сакамото Тацума, его капитан и единственный пассажир. Ахаха! Ну, надеюсь, что единственный… и на меня не напрыгнет однажды фиолетовое существо с щупальцами, — Сакамото сделал глубокий вдох. — Но как бы то ни было, мы собираемся полететь прямо к звездам».

 

_Два или три года спустя_

 

— Так это не кризис среднего возраста — это маразм, — поняла Муцу.  
Как и обещала, она действительно вернулась под вечер. К этому времени местность больше напоминала поле битвы, на которое только что обрушилась ковровая бомбардировка — Сакамото успел перекопать едва ли не каждый нетронутый участок земли. Сейчас он сидел на земле, держа на коленях потрепанную коробку.  
— Измазался в грязи и жрет конфетки, — Муцу покачала головой. — Не могу понять, как мы все еще на плаву с таким капитаном.  
— Эй, это не конфетки, — обиделся Сакамото.  
— Вкладыши с голыми бабами из жвачки для взрослых?  
Вариант не из самых фантастичных — как-то Сакамото даже баловался по этому вопросу, но Муцу быстро втолковала ему, что для их дела полезнее, если он будет говорить, а не жевать.  
— Ахаха! Нет, это называется «капсула времени».  
— Собрался в будущее? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но механизм выглядит нежизнеспособным.  
— Не совсем, — ответил Сакамото, — это штука, где хранится послание из прошлого в будущее кому-то или самому себе. Для этой капсулы будущее уже наступило.  
— И какие напутствия ты себе оставил из прошлого?  
— Не ковыряться в носу, в ушах и вообще не ковыряться, — он виновато почесал затылок. Муцу была одной из тех, кто прекрасно знал и о других его пагубных пристрастиях, кроме алкоголя и женщин. — Но это совсем другое! Это послание от моего друга Кинтоки! Я рассказывал тебе о нем?  
— Если это все, что ты хотел, то собирайся, — равнодушно сказала она. — Мы не можем больше здесь задерживаться.  
— Ахаха! Муцу, как всегда, такая строгая.  
Сакамото осторожно поднялся с земли, не рискуя совершать резких движений. Столько работы в поле, наверное, не выполняла ни одна бригада, сколько сделал за сегодня он. Все тело напоминало одну большую болевую точку, но эта боль была оправдана. Сакамото все же нашел, что хотел — и в том виде, в котором хотел.  
Коробка оказалась пуста — в ней не было больше того вороха бумаг, что лежали раньше, кроме одной-единственной обертки от конфеты. Все остальные уже дождались своего часа, а значит Гинтоки, Кацура и Такасуги по-прежнему таскались по этой планете, совершали глупости, подвиги и прочую дурость, как обычно. Война закончилась, но никто из них не погиб. Сакамото остался последним, кто должен был подтвердить, что не затерялся где-нибудь в глубинах космоса.  
Он вернулся на Землю впервые после того, как улетел с нее. Огромный шпиль Терминала все еще возвышался над Эдо — теперь он был еще больше и внушительнее, чем раньше. Как Сакамото узнал, Такасуги так и не разрушил его в тот раз. Теперь на улицах Эдо можно было встретить кого угодно. Возможно, нынешний уклад — не совсем то, о чем мечтал Сакамото, но все же, по его мнению, люди и аманто двигались в нужном направлении.  
— Как-то один старый торговец сказал, что те, кого манит космос, по-другому чувствуют время, — сказал он, кидая уже пустую коробку обратно в яму. — Знаешь, когда это случилось со мной в первый раз?  
Муцу покачала головой. Видно было, что вопрос потери времени волнует ее больше, чем какие-то чувства и ностальгия. Она так сурово смотрела, как Сакамото закапывает коробку, что невольно хотелось расправиться с этим побыстрее. Хотя бы из инстинкта самосохранения. Должен же он иногда пробуждаться.  
— Во всем виноват Кинтоки, — продолжил Сакамото. — Может быть, это было просто предчувствие, не знаю… Но мне кажется, я знал, что мы станем друзьями еще до того, как познакомились. Ахаха! Ты была права, Муцу! Земля действительно делает меня очень сентиментальным!  
Сакамото мог еще добавить, что также она делала его и очень счастливым. Раз за разом он возвращался к мысли, какие же слова оставил ему Гинтоки. Но, как выяснилось, все его предположения оказались провальными. Гинтоки написал лучшее, что только мог написать друг.  
На обертке от конфеты было выведено: «Я в тебе не сомневался».


End file.
